Trent
Coverage thumb|left|196pxTrent was the tenth contestant to arrive on the island (due to a goof, Chris say that he is the ninth contestant to arrive on the island) in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. He remembers that Chris was the host of a figure skating show and praises his hosting on it, which flatters Chris. He is disappointed by the run-down quality of the camp, but when he walks over to Gwen, they smile at each other. Afterwards, when Ezekiel arrives, he laughs at him for misunderstanding what Chris means by, "What's up?" Later, he gets placed on the Screaming Gophers and seems confused that Owen is happy not to be sleeping with the girls. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Trent emerges as somewhat of the team leader and organizer, due to his positive attitude and stable persona. However, when he asks his team who wants to jump off the cliff first, no one is willing. Before his own jump, he high-fives Owen in hopes that he would also give it his best. He seemed fine when he jumped off the thousand foot cliff, as he yelled "Yeah!" all the way down. He is seen in the water with Noah when he was done and on the shore after Owen's big jump. He responds enthusiastically to the challenge of assembling a hot-tub. He gives everyone encouragement and helps his team win the hot-tub building challenge. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|225px In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Trent is now a commentator on the Total Drama Aftermath. He is seen sitting in the peanut gallery with the rest of the non-contestants this season. It is revealed that Geoff used Trent's guitar as a piñata, much to Trent's anger (though his guitar is intact later). He does not say much in this episode, but appears to be mad at Duncan, saying that only Duncan would give up a chance for a million dollars, calling him an idiot (despite him performing an action that also caused him the prize money last season). Katie almost suffocates him by hugging him so strongly, as both she and Sadie expressed how happy they were for still having each other. He and Justin also join Harold during his song, Baby, as a reunion of the The Drama Brothers. They then flee from screaming fans from a girls' school, which is on a yellow school bus. He does not appear in the rest of the episode due to this. In a deleted clip he is shown to have been kidnapped and tied to the moving school bus with all the school girls on board. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Trent once again appeared as a spectator. He was happy to answer phones for the cause and was tricked (along with the other non-contestants) to be shark bait in an attempt of Geoff's part to raise money. However, this stunt gave them the millions dollars needed to keep the show and Aftermath running. After the explosion, Trent was hanging on to the main TV monitor, which was destroyed and non-functional. At the very end of the episode, it fell off its cables with Trent still gripping it, tiredly. thumb|292pxTrent is shown in the peanut gallery in Aftermath Aftermayhem, along with the others who did not win or compete. He made a bet with Leshawna to see if Lindsay would remember Tyler's name and lost because she did remember his name after all. Later, during the qualification round of the "Total Drama Second Chance Challenge,” the anxious crowd of losers pushes Trent around and he is suddenly pushed into Gwen. Surprisingly, he greets her fondly with a smile even though Gwen is now involved with Duncan, something that should aggravate any normal ex-boyfriend, especially because he was jealous of Duncan when he and Gwen were dating. He asks her quickly about her and Duncan, hiding the fact that he knew it was coming all along. He tries to grab a peanut can in hopes of competing, but his peanuts are not the right ones so he does not get the chance. Trent is happy and willing to lend a hand to the injured Tyler in the competition. He acts encouragingly towards Tyler, helping him move around in his wheel chair, talking kindly to him, and even helping him roll the dice in the "Total Drama Second Chance Challenge." This assistance earned him the nickname "Nursemaid" from Blaineley. After Tyler is eliminated, Blaineley tries to stir up more trouble by forcing Trent to sit next to Gwen, but instead, the old couple shares a laugh after Gwen cracks a joke. The two sit next to each other peacefully for the rest of the episode. In Hawaiian Style, as well as in Hawaiian Punch, Trent is seen to be rooting for Cody over Alejandro and Heather to win the million dollars. At the end of the last episode, Trent is seen swimming away from the island as it becomes covered with hot lava after the volcano erupts, and he also laughed at Chris along with the other contestants. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. thumb|left|172pxIn Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Trent appears on the yacht with the other twenty-three original contestants. He is being hugged from both sides by Katie and Sadie, while Trent doesn’t seem too excited about the ordeal. Audition tape thumb|184px thumb|left|101pxView this video for Trent's audition tape. Trent sings a love song about searching for the woman of his dreams while playing the guitar in a recording studio. He then says "Ah, crap!" after a string breaks. Camp TV Like many of the characters, Trent was present in Camp TV. Trent was also one of the main characters of the show, however, he was a late-comer to the camp. In terms of design, Trent is one of the five characters (the others being Duncan, Geoff, Lindsay, and Harold) to go virtually unchanged from his design in Camp TV. The only difference is that his shirt reads "Smith's" instead of having a hand symbol. His character, however, was almost completely different than the current show. While he and Gwen are a couple in Total Drama Island, the two of them were bitter enemies in Camp TV (as they are seen in a certain picture trying to strangle each other). Trent also was very unpopular amongst the other campers, even immediately after arriving, while in the current show he is popular amongst all the campers. His lack of popularity is apparently because he was the only camper considered "normal." However, some art for Camp TV shows Geoff with his hand over his shoulder and both are smiling happily, which could indicate that he was later accepted by the other campers. Trivia *Both of Trent's eliminations were caused by an antagonist: **In Search and Do Not Destroy, Heather kissed him in front of Gwen, and once Gwen told Leshawna what happened, Leshawna formed a temporary alliance to vote off either Heather or Trent. Since Heather won invincibility, Trent was eliminated. **In 3:10 to Crazytown, Justin overheard Gwen breaking up with Trent after Trent had been throwing his team's challenge for her. Despite knowing the truth, Justin lied to his team mates that the two were forming an alliance to get to the final two. In order to prove that she and Trent were not in an alliance, she told the Killer Grips to vote him off. ***Both eliminations were also due to his relationship with Gwen. *Trent is one of the eight contestants who has competed in only two seasons. The others being Geoff, Justin, Beth, Ezekiel, Tyler, Cody, and Noah. *Trent's least favorite food is broccoli. His parents had to force-feed him broccoli when he was a kid. His team uses this force-feeding tactic to make Trent eat in Brunch of Disgustingness. *Trent is one of the most unfortunate contestants; becoming gravely injured or narrowly evading certain death five times. *He is one of the few characters who can play a musical instrument. The others being Courtney (who can play the violin and guitar), Harold, Cody (who can play the keyboard), Chef (who can play the harp and drums), Alejandro (who plays the accordion), Duncan (who plays the guitar), and Gwen (who play the drums). **Based on the abundance of evidence, Trent appears to be one of the two most talented musician of all the Total Drama contestants (the other being Courtney). He has been seen to sing, play the guitar, and dance over the course of the series. *Trent has a cleft chin, making him one of seven characters to have one. *Besides Beach Blanket Bogus, there were a few other times when Trent and the number nine were associated with each other: **Chris said that Trent was the ninth camper to arrive on the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 (though he was actually the tenth). **In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Trent was the ninth Gopher to jump off the cliff (since Beth did not jump). Noah was already in the water when Trent jumped. **In The Aftermath: II, one of Trent's fans kisses her life-sized rag doll of Trent nine times. **In Cartoon Network's Best. Game. Ever. one of the things Trent says is that if he won he would give one dollar back so he would have nine hundred ninety-nine thousand and nine hundred ninety nine dollars. **Before his Total Drama Action elimination aired in the United States, his profile on Cartoon Network's site for the second season said he wrote "no less than nine songs about his new girlfriend." *He is one of the seven characters to sing solo on a season other than Total Drama World Tour. The others being Lindsay, Heather, Owen, Chris, Courtney, and Harold. *He was the first contestant to sing in the series. *Trent's favorite song is She Will Be Loved, an actual reference to the Maroon 5 song of the same name. *Trent is one of the boys in the Total Drama series (along with Justin, Duncan, Harold, Mike, and Alejandro) to have more than one girl show or talk about being attracted to him. Three contestants have openly expressed an interest in him: Gwen, Katie, and Sadie. In TDI and early TDA, Lindsay flirted with him a number of times, and the first time she did so, Beth was shown looking jealous at the two. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, it's also shown that Trent had another girlfriend, but asked Justin to break up with her for him. Throughout TDA and TDWT, Trent's popularity among girls is occasionally referenced. *Trent has appeared in all of the aftermath episodes, being the only non-host male to do so. *Trent's shirt has a five-fingered palm, despite the characters only being drawn with four fingers on their hand. *Trent is extremely sensitive to disgusting smells, sights, and tastes due to his parents' tactics of force-feeding him as a child. *Trent didn't qualify for Total Drama World Tour; this is ironic because each episode of the season featured a song, and Trent is a musician. **However, Trent helped provide music for some Total Drama World Tour Aftermath songs. *Trent is the first contestant to kiss two different contestants. **He is also the first contestant to do this in just one episode. *Trent is one of the few known contestants to date a character outside the competition. The others being Beth, Justin, Izzy, and Sam. Gallery Trent-1-.png ''' Total Drama Island' TDI Gwen and Trent.jpg|Gwen and Trent smiling at each other in the theme song. WelcomeTrent.png|Trent's arrival to Total Drama Island. WelcomeTrent4.png|Trent comes to the island. Awkward.PNG|Noah, Trent and Owen at the boys dorms. 2Unhappy32.png|Trent has no problem jumping. LookUp.PNG|Trent and Noah look up as Owen falls towards them. 12931.png|The Screaming Gophers celebrate their victory. Come with us.png|Trent pairs up with Lindsay and Beth. TraitorEh.png|"Dude, why are you helping him? He's a traitor, eh." - Trent. Gwenfriends.JPG|Leshawna and Trent's reaction to Gwen's "buddies." Special027.PNG|Gwen, Leshawna, and Trent talk. ' Total Drama Action' ' Run away.jpg|The contestants looking up at the Monster. MonsterCash6.png|Beth, DJ, Trent and Gwen getting dropped into the moon bounce. FriendshipBraceletBethTrent.png|Beth offers Trent a friendship bracelet. TrentvsLeshewna.png|Tie-breaking challenge between Trent and Leshawna. TDAAT.jpg|Trent in the Peanult Gallery. ' ' Total Drama World Tour' TrentTDWT001-1-.png|Trent waves to the audience, after being introduced by Geoff. 639px-Drama Brothers and Sasquatchinawkwa dance-1-.png|Trent and the rest of The Drama Brothers sing Baby. Gloria.png|trent in the bus i exclusiveclip. STS - Bridgette, Harold, Trent, and Justin.jpg|Trent in the Band of The Drama Brothers toquin. Ty 0823.png|Trent loses a five dollar bet to Leshawna. IMG 0830.png|Gwen and Trent meet up again. Trent and Justin Fail.png|Trent and Justin don't receive a Chris-in-a-box. Instead, they receive a can full of peanuts. TAJNC0.png|Trent throws away his losing peanut can. IMG 0837.png|Trent and Harold performing Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley. IMG 0849.png|Trent observe for Tyler falls down a trap-hole in the game. Episode70-5.png|Gwen and Trent share a laugh. TheySawHeatherShaving.PNG|Trent, Cody, Harold, Izzy, and Noah flinch as lava splashes out near them. Ep 26 (3).png|Trent, along with DJ, is scared during the Ezekiel and Chris (or in the alternate ending, Heather) fight. ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island''' ExCampersROTIHD.png|Sadie and Katie hug Trent tight. Categoría:Males Categoría:Total Drama Aftermatch Categoría:Contestants